Best Friends Are Really Soul Mates
by Fuzzy Ears Fan
Summary: AU Mark Emrys and Arthur Penn really had no choice but to be best friends, not that they would have it any other way. But, could they be more than that? SLASH FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my new story. It's a modern day AU, so in keeping with that, I've changed most of the names to sound a little more modern. I tried to have all of them start with the same letter as their original names to make it easier, but just in case they aren't obvious I've listed the changes below. This first chapter is a little jumpy, but the next chapter will flow better I promise. I'd love to hear what you think, so feel free to review.

Uther Pendragon – Ulysses Penn

Igraine Pendragon – Isabel Penn

Gaius – George Medine

Hunith – Helen Emrys

Balinor – Benjamin Emrys

Lancelot – Lance Griffith

Gwaine – Gabe Bellator

Elyan – Edward Smith

Merlin – Mark Emrys

Morgana le Fay – Morgan Fay-Penn

Freya – Fiona Rivers

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, I got the idea for Arthur naming Merlin from a wonderful story called "Coffeeshop Muffins" by skellerbvvt. It's a fantastic story and you should all read it by following this link (remove the spaces): http : / / skellerbvvt . livejournal . com / 57045 . html

/

Helen and Isabel had always been best friends. They were neighbors that grew up doing everything together. When it was time for them to go to college it wasn't a question of whether or not they would go to the same university, it was who would get which side of the room. Helen had always been more practical than Isabel, and so she chose to major in business. Isabel wanted to do something more creative, and so she became an art major. They say that opposites attract, and that became even more true when Isabel came home one day to announce that she had a date with Ulysses Penn, a straight-laced law major. Helen had seen him around the business building talking to Benjamin Emrys, a second year business major that had caught Helen's eye. When Isabel found out that Benjamin and Ulysses were not only friends, but roommates themselves, she insisted that Helen and Benjamin join her and Ulysses on a double date. That was the spark that started it all. In no time at all the four of them were inseparable and the best of friends. The two boys proposed to the girls on the same night and they had a double wedding after the girls graduated. Isabel got pregnant while Ulysses was still in law school, but Helen waited a few more months. When she announced her good news the café that she and Benjamin started was not only up and running but doing better than anyone could have hoped. The group of friends couldn't imagine how life could get any better. Their happiness, however, was short-lived. When Isabel went into labor it quickly became obvious that something was wrong. She began to bleed internally and the doctors couldn't figure out why. In the end they had to do an emergency C-section in order to save her baby. Her son, Arthur, was perfectly healthy but Isabel died on the operating table. Her loss hit everyone hard. Ulysses could barely look at his newborn son because of his resemblance to his mother and Helen cried for weeks. In fact, it took the birth of Mark to bring everyone out of mourning. Helen and Benjamin's son was perfect and his birth brought joy back into everyone's lives. The first time Arthur met Mark it was only hours after Mark's birth. They spent every day together after that. Helen watched the boys while Benjamin ran the café and Ulysses went to law school. They were always destined to be best friends, but no one knew that they were destined to be so much more.

/

The playground was very busy. There were kids everywhere since it had finally warmed up enough for them to spend some time outside. Helen had brought Arthur and Mark out to play and playing they were. They boys each had a stick in hand and were involved in an epic swordfight.

"Un gourd!" Arthur cried.

Mark giggled.

"That's not right." the four-year-old pointed out.

"Sure it is!" Arthur said crossing his arms.

Mark laughed again.

"Nuh-uh." he said shaking his head.

"I say it is and I'm the king so you have to listen to me." Arthur said puffing up his chest.

"Who said you were the king?" Mark asked.

"I did! My name's Arthur and that's a king's name. My dad told me the story."

"What story?"

"The story about King Arthur. He was the greatest king ever."

"Well if you're the king, what am I?"

Arthur put his hand on his chin like he'd seen his father do. He thought for a moment and then an idea hit him.

"You can be Merlin, my sorcerer!"

Mark seemed to think about it for a minute and then he nodded.

"Okay, I'm Merlin and you're Arthur. Now let's play!" he said thrusting his stick at Arthur's chest.

They continued their sword fight until Helen called them.

"Come on you two, it's time for lunch!"

Arthur ran over and gasped, "Mom, guess what!"

Helen smiled. Arthur had started calling her "Mom" not long after he learned how to talk. She and Ulysses had tried to explain to him that she wasn't his mother, but he wouldn't stop. Now that Arthur was older he knew the truth, but he couldn't break his habit.

"What?" she asked after she had bent down to be eye-level with him.

"I gave Mark a new name. From now on I'm going to call him Merlin."

"Merlin? Why Merlin?"

Arthur smiled.

"Because King Arthur's best friend was Merlin and since I'm King Arthur and Mark is my best friend, that makes him Merlin."

Helen laughed. The reasoning was good and she wasn't about to argue with the stubborn boy.

"Alright. Merlin it is then." she said ruffling his hair.

Helen didn't think that the Merlin thing would last, but how wrong she was. The name stuck and soon Mark was introducing himself as Merlin to everyone he met. When they started school the next year, he and Arthur made sure all his teachers called him Merlin and all the new friends they made only knew him as Merlin. Whenever someone would ask what his real name was, he would smile and tell them that Merlin was his real name. Even Helen and Benjamin got caught up in it, because they too began calling their son by his new name. Mark ceased to exist, and in his place was Merlin with Arthur constantly at his side.

/

When Merlin and Arthur were eight Ulysses met Vivian. She was the mother of one of the boys' classmates and Ulysses was quickly taken with her. Within a year he had proposed.

"I guess everything's going to change now, huh?" Merlin asked one night.

Arthur rolled over in bed to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

Merlin sighed.

"Well, your dad is going to marry Vivian next week. She's moving into your house with Morgan and you'll have a whole new family. I doubt you'll be allowed to sleep over anytime you want and you especially won't be able to say that my mom is your mom. Vivian will be your mom."

Arthur scoffed.

"Don't be an idiot. She's going to be my stepmother and that's not the same as my mom. My real mom is dead and your mom is the only one I've ever known. That's never going to change."

"But…"

"But nothing!" Arthur said putting his hand over Merlin's mouth.

"Nothing is going to change, you hear me? Mom is still my mom, you're still my best friend, and no one is going to tear us apart." he said with conviction.

Merlin could only nod. When he did, Arthur removed his hand from Merlin's mouth and rolled back over.

"Now, stop spouting off nonsense and go to sleep. We've got school tomorrow." he whispered.

Merlin did go to sleep and Ulysses did marry Vivian. The wedding was a small event with only close friends and family. It was beautiful, and Merlin laughed when his mom cried. Arthur stood next to his father looking like he wanted to be anywhere else, but he smiled when Vivian walked down the aisle with Morgan, her daughter, at her side. At the reception Arthur and Merlin tormented Morgan by throwing grapes at her and she ran to her mother. Of course, the boys got in trouble, but they didn't really mind.

/

In middle school Merlin met his first love. Her name was Fiona Rivers and she was all Merlin could talk about. Arthur tried not to be jealous, but it was hard. Lance, Gabe, and Leon just made fun of him when he would start, but Arthur would just sit in brooding silence. Eddie never gave him a hard time, but that was probably because of his sister, Gwen. Gwen and Morgan thought it was sweet that Merlin had a crush.

"Why don't you ask her on a date?" Gwen asked one day at lunch.

"And where would they go, Gwen? He can't drive." Arthur pointed out.

Morgan elbowed him in the ribs.

"His mom could drive them to the movies. I think you should go for it, Merlin."

"Yeah, man! Then you can tell us what it's like to kiss someone." Gabe said with a wink.

Merlin paled, but the other people around the table laughed and nodded, well, except for the girls and Arthur.

"I don't know, guys. What if she says no?" Merlin asked quietly.

"She won't say no!" Leon said.

"No way! You're a great guy, there's no reason for her to say no." Lance said with a supportive pat on the back.

"You'll never know if you don't ask." Eddie said wisely.

Merlin thought about it.

"What do you think, Arthur?" he asked looking at the boy sitting next to him.

Everyone turned to look at Arthur too. They all knew that Merlin would never do something unless Arthur backed him up. Arthur looked around the table at his friends and then met Merlin's eye. He could tell that Merlin really liked Fiona, and even though he was jealous he wouldn't stand in the way of his best friend's happiness.

"I think that if you like her then you should be with her. Ask her out, Merlin." he said with a smile that he hoped looked genuine.

Merlin beamed and threw his arms around Arthur. Arthur hugged back for a moment and then pushed him away.

"Alright, go get your girl." he said nodding in Fiona's direction.

Merlin got up and walked over to Fiona. They walked out of the cafeteria together and Arthur watched them go. He tried to ignore the pain in his chest. He didn't know why he felt so bad; he just knew that the idea of Merlin having a girlfriend always made him feel sick. He summed it up to the notion that if Merlin had a girlfriend then they'd spend less time together. He couldn't really think of any other reason why the idea had him nearly in tears. At fourteen emotions are too complex to really think about anyway.

"She said yes!" Merlin exclaimed as he sat back down.

The table erupted into cheers and they all gave Merlin their congratulations. Even Arthur put on a smile for his friend and gave him a one-armed hug.

"Just remember to pop in a mint before the movie starts." Gabe reminded Merlin when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Merlin once again paled and grabbed Arthur's arm.

"What?" Arthur asked him.

"Arthur, I don't know how to kiss someone!" Merlin whispered frantically.

"So?" Arthur asked.

"So you have to help me!" Merlin begged.

"Sorry, man, but I can't. I've never kissed anyone either."

Merlin looked like he was about to pass out and he was starting to hyperventilate. Arthur pulled him into an alcove in the hallway and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Alright, alright, just calm down."

"I'm going to look like a fool! I got the girl of my dreams to go on a date with me and I'm going to completely mess it up because I don't know how to kiss. What am I going to do?" Merlin gasped. He was still hyperventilating and on the verge of having a full-blown panic attack.

"Merlin, everything's going to be fine. You won't look like any more of a fool than normal, I promise." Arthur tried to reassure him, but it wasn't working. Merlin wasn't listening. At a loss for anything else to do, Arthur slapped him.

"Mark! Stop it!" he yelled. That got his attention.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." Merlin said as he rubbed his cheek.

"You were in freak-out mode. You need to calm down. It's just a date. You pick her up, buy her ticket, watch a movie with her, and take her home. It's not a big deal."

Merlin shook his head.

"Yes it is! It's my first date and Fiona's perfect and I really want to kiss her but I don't know how. You have to help me, Arthur!"

Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright. I'll help you. We'll figure something out. When's the date?"

"Friday night."

Arthur nodded. It was only Wednesday so they had some time.

"Okay. Afterschool today we'll go to my house and we'll get this all sorted."

Merlin pulled Arthur into another hug.

"Thank you! I knew I could count on you!"

Arthur laughed and hugged him back.

"You can always count on me." he said pulling back.

"We're late for algebra."

Merlin grimaced.

"I hate that class."

"Yeah, well, missing it won't make you like it any better. Let's go."

They finished out the rest of the day and then made their way to Arthur's house. They said hello to Vivian and then went to Arthur's room. Arthur shut and locked the door and then started pacing.

"Okay, so, you need to learn how to kiss."

Merlin nodded.

"Well, all the movies make it seem really easy. You just put your lips against the other person's."

"Yeah, but that can't be all there is to it. I mean, if it was then how could someone be bad at it? We've heard people talk about bad kissers before." Merlin pointed out.

Arthur nodded. That was true, but he didn't know what made someone a bad kisser or a good kisser.

"Let's Google it." he finally said.

They climbed onto the bed and Arthur got his laptop. They typed "how to kiss" into Google and waited. After looking at a few of the sites they sighed in irritation. None of them helped.

"I think you just have to figure it out as you go." Arthur said.

Merlin shook his head.

"No way! I don't want to go into this with no experience. What if I'm a horrible kisser and she never talks to me again? I don't know what I'd do!"

Arthur sighed.

"Then, why don't you test-kiss someone?"

Merlin opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped. That wasn't a bad idea actually.

"That might work. But who could I test-kiss?"

Arthur got off the bed and put his laptop back on his desk.

"I don't know. You'll have to figure that one out on your own. I'm all out of ideas for today."

Merlin looked out the window and thought for a minute while Arthur climbed back on the bed and switched the TV on. Suddenly, Merlin had an idea.

"What about you?"

Arthur glanced at him.

"What about me?"

Merlin shoved him.

"I could test-kiss you, dummy."

Arthur snorted.

"Me? You want to kiss me?"

"No, not kiss you, just, test-kiss you. Who else is going to be brutally honest with me about whether I'm a horrible kisser or not?"

"Dude, how would I know if you are or not? I'll say it again, I've never kissed anyone."

Merlin frowned.

"Oh yeah."

He looked so pathetic that Arthur had to yield.

"Oh, alright! I'll do it." he said.

Merlin beamed.

"You will?"

Arthur nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know how much good it will do you."

He rolled onto his side on the bed and Merlin followed suit. They stared at each other for a moment before Arthur said, "Well, go on."

Merlin blushed and said, "I'm not sure about this anymore."

Arthur sighed and said, "Oh hell."

He grabbed the back of Merlin's neck and pulled him forward. Their lips crashed together with more force than either would have liked and they pulled back immediately.

"What are you trying to do, break my teeth?" Merlin asked.

"No, I was trying to do what you asked me to, test-kiss you."

"Well, I think we can both agree that that's not how you do it."

"If you think you can do better then go for it!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Fine! I will!" Merlin said as he placed his hands on either side of Arthur's face and drew him close. He stopped right before their lips touched and just breathed for a second. Arthur could feel how Merlin's hands trembled and how his breath ghosted across his lips. Arthur's heart started to pound in his chest and when Merlin's lips finally closed over his Arthur thought he might just die. Neither of them moved and it wasn't until Merlin slowly drew back that Arthur realized that he'd closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw that Merlin was sitting across from him touching his lips. It was in that moment that Arthur realized that he wanted nothing more than to have Merlin's lips against his again.

"That was better." he whispered.

Merlin nodded.

"I think we should do it again, just to be sure."

Merlin looked at him with wide eyes and Arthur was about to say that he was just kidding when Merlin nodded again and tackled Arthur. Their lips came together clumsily and Arthur was pushed back into his mattress by Merlin's body on top of his. With nothing else to do with his hands, he placed them on Merlin's hips and continued to kiss his best friend. Their lips moved cautiously against each other and Arthur ran his tongue over Merlin's bottom lip. Merlin gasped and did the same to Arthur. Arthur opened his mouth and Merlin took his invitation. When their tongues met they both thought that it was weird, and so they went back to just simple kisses. Neither knew how long they kissed, but the burn in their lungs made them stop. Arthur looked up at Merlin for a moment and they both seemed to forget that this was just supposed to be a test-kiss. Merlin remembered first, and he flew off the bed and grabbed his backpack from the floor.

"Well, thanks for everything. I think I'm good now. I'll see you tomorrow."

He was out the door before Arthur could move. For a long time Arthur just laid in bed and stared at his ceiling. He could still feel Merlin's lips against his and he wondered how long that would last. He hoped forever. It was with that thought that he finally acknowledged that he might have feelings for his best friend. He might even be in love with him.

/

Merlin did end up kissing Fiona, and he must have done a good job because they dated for almost six months. They broke up when she and her family moved overseas and Merlin took it hard. In time he got over it with the help of Arthur and his other friends. High school brought with it a tragedy when Merlin's dad was involved in a car accident. Arthur would never forget that day.

"My dad's dead!" he screamed as he slammed Arthur's door behind him. Arthur had been playing a video game when Merlin had burst in, but he immediately turned it off.

"What?" he asked.

Merlin collapsed and put his hands over his face. He began to sob and Arthur fell to his knees in front of him.

"He was in an accident. A drunk driver came across the line. He was gone before the ambulance arrived." Merlin forced out.

Arthur's mind went blank. What could he say?

"Merlin I'm…I…"

Merlin shoved him hard and he fell back.

"Don't say you're sorry! Don't you dare say you're sorry or that you understand what I'm going through! I'm sick of people saying that! That's all that anyone could say at the hospital and I don't ever want to hear it again!" he screamed. Arthur was dumbstruck. Merlin stood up and began throwing things. He ripped the sheets off the bed and knocked everything off the desk. He overturned the dirty clothes hamper and punched a hole in the wall. When he saw his bloody knuckles he collapsed again and Arthur carefully moved toward him. He gently wrapped an arm around him and when Merlin didn't pull away Arthur gathered him close and just held him. If Merlin didn't want him to say that he was sorry, he wouldn't. He would just hold his friend and do whatever else Merlin needed him to. In the end that meant that Arthur held him until Merlin fell asleep. He picked up the broken teenager and placed him in the disheveled bed. Arthur picked up his duvet and placed it over Merlin and then went to call his mom. As it turns out, he didn't have to call her. She was sitting in Arthur's living. Arthur's father was holding her to his chest and Vivian was sitting across from them silently crying. Morgan walked through the front door behind him. She looked into the living room and was about to speak when Arthur shook his head and pulled her into the kitchen.

"What happened?" she asked in a whisper when the door was closed.

"Merlin's dad died in a car crash." he said.

Morgan's eyes widened and she gasped.

"What?"

Arthur nodded.

"Don't say anything, especially to Merlin. He doesn't want people to say that they're sorry or that they understand."

"But I do understand!" Morgan insisted.

"My dad died when I was six. I know what it feels like." she said looking away.

Arthur had forgotten that Morgan had lost her father. He hugged her as an apology and said, "Then you can help him through this, just don't say that that's what you're doing."

Morgan nodded into Arthur's chest and he felt her tears soaking through his shirt. It was going to be a long night.

/

The day of Benjamin's funeral was one of the worst days of Merlin and Arthur's lives. Helen stood between the two boys and they each held one of her hands. Ulysses had on hand on her shoulder and the other was wrapped around Vivian. Morgan stood next to her mother with her head bowed. No one spoke because there was nothing to say. Merlin stayed at Arthur's for weeks afterwards, but Helen wouldn't leave her home. She went back to her old routine of running the café and keeping house. She had always been the strongest woman that Arthur had ever known. After a few months things started to get better. Merlin's great uncle George moved in after retiring from being a doctor, the boys got their licenses, and they started their junior year of high school. Arthur got his lip pierced, which Merlin thought was cool but Ulysses yelled at him about for nearly an hour.

"What possessed you to do that, Arthur?" he screamed.

Arthur shrugged.

"I just wanted to. I don't see what the big deal is."

Ulysses pointed at the small ring on the left side of Arthur's bottom lip.

"That is the big deal. You look ridiculous!"

Arthur smiled.

"I think I look great actually."

In the end Ulysses lost the fight and Arthur got to keep his lip ring.

"It makes you look very artsy." Merlin said one night when they were playing video games.

"Artsy?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, artsy. You're an artist after all."

Arthur laughed.

"I don't think my sketches of trees and my cat really qualify me to be an artist."

Merlin shoved him with his shoulder.

"Those sketches are really good! I still say you should show them to someone besides me. You've got a lot of talent."

Arthur smiled and then he crossed the finish line to win the race.

"You think so?" he asked turning to look at Merlin while the next race was being set up.

"Yeah, I do."

They continued to play the game for a while until Arthur said, "So I'm a gay artist. How cliché is that?"

Merlin paused the game and stared at his best friend.

"Why'd you do that? I was winning!" Arthur said trying to resume the game. Merlin took his controller.

"What did you say?" he asked.

Arthur shrugged.

"I said I was winning."

Merlin shoved him again.

"Not that. The other thing. The thing about you being a gay artist. What's that about?"

Arthur shrugged again.

"You said I was an artist, and I'm gay, so that makes me a gay artist."

"Since when are you gay?"

Arthur sighed.

"I think since forever. I've just never liked girls and looking at them does nothing for me."

"But guys do?" Merlin spluttered.

"Yeah." Arthur said.

Merlin looked at Arthur and saw no hint of joking in his gaze. When he realized that Arthur had seriously just come out to him there was only one thing that he could say.

"I'm so going to kick your ass in this race."

Arthur laughed and snatched his controller back.

"In your dreams!"

Merlin didn't win the race, but that wasn't really a surprise. When they went to bed Merlin climbed in beside Arthur like he always did. It seemed like Merlin couldn't care less that Arthur preferred guys to girls, and for that Arthur was more than eternally grateful.

/

As it turns out, no one really cared that Arthur was gay. His other male friends said that he could do whatever he wanted and they were perfectly fine with it. Helen just smiled and told him all she wanted for him was to be happy and George nodded his agreement. Morgan rolled her eyes and told him she already knew. Ulysses was a little disappointed, but that was only because he wanted the family name carried on. He perked up when Vivian reminded him that Arthur could always adopt. Vivian herself just hugged him and told him that it didn't change anything. The only one who seemed hurt by the news was Gwen.

"Are you sure, Arthur?" she asked after he told her.

"I'm positive, Gwen."

She chewed her lip and frowned.

"I have nothing against it or anything, it's just, you're only sixteen. How can you know for sure?"

Arthur smiled.

"Well, I've never pictured myself with a girl and, to be bluntly honest, lady parts do nothing for me."

Gwen blushed and looked away.

"Oh. Have you, um, have you been with a girl?" she asked in a whisper.

"No. I haven't."

Gwen's eyes met his when she asked, "Have you even kissed a girl?"

Arthur shook his head and before she could ask he said, "But I have kissed a guy, and it was amazing." He thought back to the few kisses that he and Merlin had shared when they were fourteen and his heart started hammering in his chest like it always did when he thought about Merlin's lips against his.

"Oh…" Gwen said looking away again. Arthur immediately felt awful. He'd had a sneaking suspicion that Gwen had a crush on him and he'd only just realized how hard this must be for her. She was one of his closest friends and he hated the thought of hurting her.

"Gwen, I…"

"Kiss me."

Arthur stared in shock. He couldn't have heard her correctly, right?

"What?" he asked.

"I want you to kiss me. That way you'll have kissed a girl and a guy and you can compare."

Arthur shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Gwen."

"I want you too, Arthur. No matter what happens afterwards. I mean I've wanted you kiss me for years. I'm sure you knew that."

"I had a suspicion of it, yeah. That's why I don't think it's a good idea for me to kiss you. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, I promise. I've had my heart set on you being my first kiss for years and I won't let something trivial like you being gay stop me. Now, kiss me, Arthur Penn!"

Arthur sighed. If she was sure this was what she wanted, he would do it.

"Alright." he said as he stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek. He rubbed his thumb across her cheekbone and then leaned into her. Gently he brushed his lips over hers and he felt her gasp. As he pulled back he hoped that she wouldn't regret what she'd asked him to do.

Gwen slowly opened her eyes and asked, "Anything?"

Arthur shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Gwen."

She nodded and looked away. When she looked back at him she gave him a small smile and said, "I didn't think so, but thank you. I hope this doesn't ruin things between us."

Arthur wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"It won't. I care about you a lot, Gwen, just not the way you want me too. But trust me, if I were straight I'm pretty sure I'd be madly in love with you."

Gwen laughed and pulled away from him.

"Thanks. That helps in a strange way."

Arthur smiled and then pushed her towards the door.

"Come on, I'll buy you a coffee."

She agreed and they spent the afternoon in their favorite coffee place.

/

The rest of high school passed in a blur of half-assed papers, tests, and lots of skipped classes. Finally graduation arrived and Merlin, Arthur, and the rest threw the biggest graduation party in town. Half of their class was there and the Penn's house had never been so packed. Everyone was enjoying themselves, but there was the feeling of sadness in the air too. They all knew that things would never be the same after this. Everyone was headed to a different university, well, except for Merlin and Arthur. They, of course, were following in their mothers' footsteps by sticking together. The summer passed quicker than any summer before it and before anyone knew where the time had gone they had reached the last night that they would all spend together.

"It doesn't feel real yet. Not really." Leon said.

"I know what you mean. Even though everything in my room has been packed away I still don't feel like I'm leaving tomorrow." Gabe replied.

Eddie raised his drink and said, "To good friends and good times."

They all repeated him and clinked their drinks together.

"We'll always be friends you guys, so let's not get too sentimental." Arthur said.

"Easy for you to say! You don't have to say goodbye to your best friend. He's going with you." Lance pointed out.

"And we're girls! We're allowed to get sentimental." Morgan put in and Gwen nodded.

"I'm gay but you don't see me tearing up."

"Oh shut up, Arthur!" Merlin said hitting him in the back of the head.

"I'm not saying that this isn't sad or anything. All I'm saying is that maybe we shouldn't think of this as the end, but as the beginning. The start of something new." Arthur said rubbing his head.

The friends all looked at each other and realized that Arthur was right. They _would _always be friends, and this _wasn't_ the end. With that in mind they agreed to just enjoy the time that they had. They stayed together until the early hours of the morning and then they finally dispersed. The next day they all set out to start the newest chapter of their lives, but Arthur was lucky. Just like always, Merlin was right by his side and neither of them would have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the newest chapter, and I'm really happy with it. There will be one more after this, and I promise you won't want to miss it. As always, reviews are appreciated, and have a Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

/

"Well, here we are!" Helen said as she opened the door to Merlin and Arthur's dorm room. George scoffed from behind her.

"Are you sure this is right? It looks more like a closet than a room." he said.

Merlin looked at the number on the door.

"Yep, this is 417, so it must be right."

Arthur followed him through the door and took his first look at what would be their home for the next year.

"This isn't so bad." he said as he opened the blinds.

"We've got a nice view." Merlin commented.

Helen smiled and said, "I'm glad you're both happy. Now, let's bring up the rest of your stuff!"

She started back out into the hallway and George followed her. Merlin and Arthur lingered for a moment.

"Home sweet home." Merlin said.

"And sweet it is!" Arthur exclaimed as he patted Merlin on the back before going to follow the other two.

It only took four trips to get everything from the two cars into the room and after it was all in everyone sat down for a break.

"It's too bad that Ulysses had to go to court today." Helen said after a moment but Arthur shrugged it off.

"It's alright. I know he wanted to come, and he's going to drive up next weekend to see everything."

Merlin sat up and stared at his best friend.

"You didn't tell me that!"

Arthur laughed.

"I don't tell you everything."

"Yes you do." the other three occupants of the room said.

Arthur laughed again.

"Well, I told you now so quit your bitching."

"Language!" Helen cried and Arthur quickly apologized.

She and George didn't stay too much longer since it was a long drive home. They each hugged the boys and Helen kissed their cheeks. She told them to take showers every day, to not forget to do laundry at least once a week, and eat their vegetables. Both boys nodded and promised that they would and then the adults were gone. After that Merlin and Arthur fought over what side of the room they wanted and were to put the refrigerator and the TV. In the end they got everything squared away and then went in search of food. Like all cafeterias, the food was sub-par but edible, so dinner wasn't a total failure. After their stomachs were full, they decided to just take a walk around campus and do some people watching. After being attacked by clubs and having flyers shoved at them from all sides they made their way back to their room and decided to call it a night. After quick showers they settled into bed and switched the light off.

"So." Arthur said after a few moments.

"So, what?"

"So this is college. So far it's not like the movies."

Merlin laughed.

"It's only the first day. I'm sure it will get more movie-like."

"You think?"

Arthur could barely see Merlin turning towards him in the dark.

"I think it's going to be great. I think we're going to want to kill ourselves when papers are due, drink too much on the weekends, cram at the last minute for exams, and be happier than we've ever been while doing it."

Arthur smiled.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

They were both quiet for a minute and Arthur heard Merlin roll back over.

"I think you're right." he finally whispered, but Merlin must have been asleep already because he got no response.

/

When classes started it quickly looked like Merlin was right about the workload. They both had papers to write and tests to study for.

"I can't believe this! It's only the first week and already I'm doing more work than I did in four years of high school!" Arthur said as he threw his textbook across the room.

Merlin ducked at the last minute and the book crashed against the wall right where his head had previously been.

"Hey! Killing me isn't going to make it better!" he said.

Arthur's eyes widened when he realized what he'd almost done and he walked over and fell to his knees in front of Merlin.

"I'm sorry. I just…I'm stressed out. I promise not to make any more attempts on your life." he said laying his head on Merlin's lap. His friend sighed and began to run his fingers through Arthur's hair.

"You're completely hopeless. Why are you taking chemistry anyway? I thought you were going to be an art major."

"I don't know. I mean, I just wanted to try some other stuff before I really decided. I've never taken chemistry so I thought I'd give it a shot, but it's kicking my ass. Not to mention that paper I have to write for my history class. It has to be five pages, single-spaced. Single-spaced with one inch margins, Merlin!"

Merlin sighed and picked up Arthur's head. He held his face between his hands and leaned close. Arthur's heart started to pound, but Merlin didn't kiss him. He stopped a few inches away and looked right into Arthur's eyes.

"It's going to be fine, Arthur. Just do your best, that's all you can do. And I'll help you with the paper."

"But don't you have your own paper to write and a test to study for?"

Merlin laughed.

"Yeah, but my paper is only two pages, double-spaced. And my test is in English on grammar."

Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin was like a wizard when it came to grammar. He'd always had near perfect grades in all of his English classes, so it was no wonder that he was an English major.

"How'd you manage to get easy classes?"

Merlin let go of his face and shrugged.

"I guess I just know how to pick them."

Arthur got up and grabbed his book from the floor. Before he walked back to his desk he kissed Merlin on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

Arthur smiled.

"For making me feel better. Now come on, let's kick some serious assignment ass!"

Merlin shook his head but turned back to his computer. For the rest of the night the only sounds in the room were the tapping of computer keys and the flipping of pages.

/

Ulysses' visit went off without a hitch. He was very impressed with the campus and the fact that the boys' room was clean. Arthur and Merlin decided not to tell him that they'd spent nearly an hour cleaning before the man arrived. At the end Ulysses gave them both a hug and told them to keep up with their schoolwork. They promised they would and then waved as he drove away. As they were walking back to the room Merlin's phone buzzed. He pulled it out to read the message and then grabbed Arthur's arm to stop him.

"What?"

Merlin smiled.

"How would you feel about going to our first college party?"

"That depends on where the party's at and who's hosting."

"The girl who sits next to me in Intro to Shakespeare is in a sorority and they're having a party tonight. She texted me to invite me and whoever else I wanted."

Arthur's eyes widened.

"You didn't tell me that you got a girl's number!"

Merlin shrugged.

"I told you now. So, do you want to go?"

Arthur pretended to think about it for a minute but then he broke into a wide grin and shoved Merlin.

"Of course! Lead the way." he said.

Merlin laughed and started walking toward the Greek village.

/

"Isn't this party great?" yet another girl yelled into Arthur's ear. When he and Merlin had arrived the party had been in full swing. The beer was flowing and the music was loud. The house was so crowded the concept of personal space was forgotten. Arthur had already dismissed five girls, but this new one was even bolder than the last ones had been. She'd come over and placed herself into his lap without any preamble.

"It's interesting." he replied.

"You're hot!" she said with a wink and a smile. Arthur sighed.

"Thanks. You're very pretty as well."

The girl giggled and leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "Why don't we find somewhere more private?"

Arthur gently pushed her away.

"I don't think so."

She pouted and crossed her arms over her very ample chest.

"Why not?"

Arthur made to stand up, but she pushed him back.

"Do you have a girlfriend or something?" she demanded. That was it, Arthur was officially pissed.

"No, I don't. I do, however, have a boyfriend and it's about time that I went to find him." he said as he stood up quickly. The girl fell off his lap and landed unceremoniously on the floor. Arthur walked away before she could say anything else. All he wanted to do was find Merlin and get out of here. When he hadn't sighted his friend after ten minutes he decided to ask someone.

"Hey, have you seen my friend?" he asked a girl that Merlin had waved to when they'd first arrived.

"Oh, you came with Mark, didn't you? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Mark?" Arthur asked and the girl's eyes widened.

"Is that not his name? That's what Sophia called him."

Arthur shook his head and said, "His name's Merlin and if you see him will you tell him that Arthur's looking for him?"

The girl nodded and he moved into the crowd again. After another minute of looking Arthur finally pulled out his phone and called him. He nearly threw the thing when it went straight to Merlin's voicemail. That boy was the worst about charging his phone. He was about to head to the kitchen when someone tugged his arm and made him spin around.

"Hey! Are you the fag that pushed Ashley over?" a guy demanded. Arthur looked him over. He was tall and obviously worked out. He had spiked brown hair and dull brown eyes.

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked as he ripped his arm from the other guy's grip.

"I said, are you the queer that pushed Ashley to the floor?"

"I don't even know who Ashley is, asshole." Arthur yelled.

"This is Ashley!" the guy said pointing over his shoulder. The girl standing behind him was the same one that Arthur had dumped onto the floor earlier.

"Oh, then yeah, I guess I am. She wouldn't take a hint and get off my lap, so I stood up and she fell. Not my problem."

The other guy shoved Arthur back into the wall.

"Actually, it is your problem. She's my sister, and no one treats her like that."

Arthur laughed.

"You should tell her sister to keep her legs closed and maybe she wouldn't be such good friends with the floor."

That comment caught everyone's attention and suddenly the house was quiet. Someone had turned off the music and there was a chant of "Fight!" quickly filling the house.

"I'm going to make you regret that comment."

Arthur didn't even have time to think before he was punched in the face and pain bloomed in his jaw. Before he could react he was punched again in the stomach and he doubled over. He saw the knee coming for his face and he tried to move, but then suddenly there was another person standing in front of him.

"Whoa!" the newcomer cried and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief at hearing Merlin's voice.

"Get out of my way! This faggot hurt my sister and I'm going to make him pay."

"Maybe if your sister wasn't such a slut then Arthur wouldn't have had to push her off of him!" Merlin cried. They other guy didn't miss a beat before he punched Merlin square in the face. Merlin stumbled back and that was all it took for Arthur to really lose it.

"Back the fuck up!" he cried as he pushed Merlin behind him and threw his entire weight into punching the guy. The other guy's nose broke under Arthur's fist and he fell to the floor. Everyone around backed up and gasped.

"No one gets away with calling me names and hurting my best friend, douchebag. I hope you drown in your own blood!" He spit. Before anyone could stop him he grabbed Merlin's hand and pushed his way through the crowd and out the door. When they were outside he let Merlin go, but he didn't stop walking. He didn't stop until they were halfway back to the dorm when Merlin grabbed his arm.

"Arthur, are you alright?" he asked.

Arthur nodded.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?"

Merlin shrugged.

"I'll probably have a pretty gruesome black eye tomorrow, but I'm more worried about you."

"My jaw will be bruised but that'll be the worst of it."

Merlin shook his head.

"That's not what I'm talking about. The things that ass said…"

Arthur put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and said, "Were nothing. I can handle words, Merlin. I'm not five."

Merlin covered Arthur's hand with his own.

"But, Arthur, he had no right to call you those things."

"No, he didn't, but I'm not going to let him, or anyone else, get me down. I'm proud of who I am."

Merlin smiled and replied, "I'm proud of who you are too. Besides, that punch was epic! I had no idea you knew how to fight."

Arthur laughed and put his arm across Merlin's shoulders and began walking him back to the dorm again.

"I don't. If I did he would've only been able to hit me once."

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't there sooner. I'd been trying to ditch Sophia for a half hour and it took someone calling 'Fight!' before I could get away."

"It's alright, but who's Sophia?"

"The girl in my class who invited me. Needless to say, I doubt she'll be inviting me anywhere again."

Arthur ducked his head.

"Sorry for ruining your chances, man."

Merlin shook his head.

"No worries. I determined pretty quickly that it wouldn't work between us. She's kind of an idiot."

Arthur laughed and found that he had to agree.

/

The next week went by pretty quickly, even if it was punctuated by classes and schoolwork. When the weekend finally came Merlin and Arthur decided to spend it in their room with a few six packs they'd bribed an upperclassman to buy for them.

"You know, the more you drink, the less it tastes like piss." Merlin slurred.

Arthur laughed.

"I don't know about that, but I do know that everything is tingling."

Neither of them had really ever gotten truly drunk, so they had no idea how gone they were.

"I think I'm going to stop while I still feel good. I don't really like the idea of spending the night in front of the toilet." Merlin said putting his beer down.

Arthur joined him saying, "You're probably right. Let's watch a movie."

Merlin nodded and moved to sit next to Arthur on his bed. They decided to watch a comedy and it didn't take long until they were laughing until they cried.

"I don't remember this movie being this funny!" Arthur gasped.

"I don't think it would be if we weren't drunk." Merlin said wiping his eyes.

"You're probably right." Arthur said as he leaned against Merlin. The other boy shrugged Arthur off and shoved him.

"What was that for?" Arthur asked.

Merlin replied, "I'm not your pillow."

"Of course you're not. My pillow is comfortable to lie on. You're too boney."

"Am not!" Merlin said as he shoved Arthur again. This time Arthur shoved him back, and the antics escalated to an impromptu wrestling match. Just when it looked like Merlin might get the best of Arthur, the bigger boy wiggled away and pinned Merlin to the mattress.

"Do you yield?" he asked with a smile.

Merlin laughed and said, "What are you, a medieval knight?"

"No, I'm a king. How many times do we have to go over this? I thought we settled it when we were four."

Merlin shook his head.

"You've lost your mind. Now get off of me."

Arthur shook his head.

"I don't think so. I think I'll stay right where I am."

Merlin tried to push Arthur away from him, but the other boy didn't budge. After another failed attempt Merlin gave up.

"Will you at least give me a pillow, then?" he asked.

Arthur reached behind him and grabbed a pillow from the other end of the bed. Merlin took it, placed it beneath his head, and sighed.

"I thought I was too boney to lay on." he said, but Arthur was already asleep. Merlin shook his head and laughed.

Running his fingers through Arthur's hair he whispered, "Goodnight, you giant ass."

/

When Merlin woke up he was immediately aware of an arm circling his waist and warm breath ghosting over the back of his neck. He was just about to jump out of bed when he realized that he recognized the hand that was on his hip. Breathing out a calming breath he turned in the embrace to look at Arthur. The other boy was still asleep and Merlin smiled. Before Merlin really realized what he was doing, he gently placed his lips over Arthur's. When Merlin's brain caught up with his body he pulled away. He hoped that Arthur would still be asleep, but he had no such luck. Arthur was awake and looking at him like he'd grown another head.

"Merlin?" he whispered.

"I…I don't…um…"

"You kissed me." Arthur deadpanned making Merlin blush. Merlin tried to think of something to say, but he came up blank.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked again.

With nothing to say, and at a loss for anything else to do, Merlin kissed Arthur again. Arthur gasped against Merlin's lips, and something broke inside the younger boy. He thrust his tongue into Arthur's mouth and a shiver ran down his spine at the feeling. This was so far away from the kiss they'd shared when they were fourteen. This was hot and wet and Merlin didn't really want to think about what that meant. All he wanted to do was keep kissing his best friend. He felt Arthur move onto his back and he moved with him so that he was straddling the other boy. Arthur moaned at the feel of Merlin's hips against his and slid his hands to cup Merlin's ass. Going purely on instinct, he thrust his hips up and a thrill went through him when he felt Merlin's erection against his own. Merlin felt it too, and that was when he decided that enough was enough. He ripped himself away from Arthur and threw himself off the bed. Once he was on the floor everything came crashing down. He'd just made out with his best friend, he'd gotten hard for his best friend, and his best friend was a guy. What the hell was going on? He got up and shoved his feet into his sneakers.

"Merlin? Where are you going?" Arthur asked from the bed.

"I don't know. I don't know anything." Merlin responded as he grabbed his jacket and let the door slam behind him.

/

Merlin had never been so confused in his life. He wasn't gay. He liked girls, he knew he did. There was no question about that, and he'd never looked at a guy like he'd often looked at girls. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. Arthur always made him smile and his heart pound a little bit. But, he loved Arthur. That was no surprise. Arthur was his best friend, practically his brother. They'd grown up together, spent pretty much every day of their lives together. Merlin would die for Arthur, and he knew that Arthur would do the same for him. Of course Merlin loved Arthur. But, this, this was something he was unprepared for. Kissing Arthur was always different than anything else Merlin had ever felt. When they were fourteen Merlin had shrugged off his pounding heart to the fact that Arthur had been his first kiss. Your first kiss was supposed to thrill you, even if he and Arthur had agreed that what they had done was nothing more than a test-kiss. But, Merlin had kissed girls after that. He'd kissed Fiona multiple times and then in eleventh grade he'd kissed his prom date, Meredith. He'd kissed Sophia just that past weekend, and yet none of those kisses made him feel what he was feeling now.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he yelled. A group of upperclassmen turned to stare at him and he ducked his head and walked away quickly. He finally found a deserted bench and sat down with his head in his hands. He needed to talk to someone, and there was only one person he could think of. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed the old number.

"Merlin?" the soft voice asked and it made him almost cry with relief.

"Gwen! I hope you're not busy. I really need to talk to you."

"No, I just woke up. What's going on? Are you alright?"

Merlin gave a mirthless laugh.

"I don't know. I'm really confused."

"About what?"

Merlin rubbed a hand over his face and sighed.

"I woke up this morning and, I'll spare you the details, but basically I made out with Arthur."

There was silence on the other end of the line and Merlin feared what Gwen was thinking. Finally she said, "Well, that's new."

"Yeah, you're telling me."

"Who started it?" Gwen asked.

Merlin cringed, but he answered, "I did. I don't know what came over me but suddenly all I wanted to do was kiss him, so I did. One thing led to another and we ended up making out. I don't know for how long, but it must have been a good twenty minutes."

He heard Gwen sigh and he could picture her blushing face. After another few seconds of silence she asked, "Do you like him?"

"I don't know. I mean, I know I love him, he's my best friend, but I've never considered the fact that I might like guys. It's never been an issue before."

"You've never felt anything for another guy before?"

"No. Guys do nothing for me, Gwen. Well, except Arthur I guess."

"Calm down, Merlin. It's going to be alright."

Merlin took a deep breath.

"What do I do?"

Gwen was quiet, as she was no doubt thinking of some advice to give him.

"Did you walk out on Arthur?" she finally asked.

Merlin laughed.

"I wouldn't call it walking so much as running for my life."

"You idiot!" Gwen screamed.

"That was the worst thing you could have possibly done! Arthur's probably feeling absolutely awful right now! Go back and talk to him right now!"

Merlin shook his head and said, "I can't, Gwen! What would I say to him? I've got nothing figured out."

Gwen sighed, "Don't be stupid, Merlin. What's to figure out? You made out with Arthur, so what? It's not the end of the world. You said yourself that you love him, so tell him that."

"But I'm not gay!" Merlin desperately cried.

"I didn't say you were. Look, having a thing for Arthur doesn't mean that you're gay. It just means that you have a thing for Arthur. Don't over think it. Otherwise you're going to give yourself a panic attack."

"What?" Merlin asked. He heard Gwen mutter something that sounded like "He's completely hopeless."

"Look, you love him, right?"

"Yeah."

"And it felt good to kiss him?"

Merlin closed his eyes. There was no denying that.

"Yeah."

"Then be with him. And for heaven's sake, go talk to him!"

Merlin sighed, but Gwen had never steered him wrong before, so he'd listen to her.

"Alright, I will. Thanks, Gwen."

"You're welcome. Let me know how things go."

"I will."

Merlin clicked his phone shut and started walking back to the dorm. The closer he got, the more nervous he felt. His hands were shaking as he pushed open the door to his and Arthur's room, but if he thought he felt bad before, he found out that he didn't even know what feeling bad was until he saw Arthur sitting in the middle of their destroyed room looking absolutely broken.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked as he gently shut the door.

The boy on the floor looked up at Merlin with terrified eyes.

"I'm sorry! It'll never happen again, I swear. I'll never bring it up again and we can just pretend it never happened. Just, please, Merlin don't leave me." he said in a rush.

Merlin couldn't believe his ears.

"Leave you? I'm not going to leave you."

"You already did. You walked out and I didn't know if you were going to come back."

Merlin slowly walked toward Arthur and knelt down in front of him.

"I will always come back. I swear, Arthur. I just…I needed some time to think. I had to sort out what I was feeling."

"And did you?" Arthur whispered without meeting Merlin's eye.

Merlin sighed and said, "Yeah, at least I think I did. There were a couple of things that were easy like you being my best friend. That's never going to change. You're stuck with me for life."

Arthur smiled at that.

"I don't have any objections."

Suddenly Merlin wanted to ask something that he'd never thought of asking before. It was a wonder he'd never thought of it in the eighteen years he'd known Arthur, and the two years that he'd known his friend's orientation.

"Arthur, are you in love with me?"

Arthur finally looked Merlin in the eye. Merlin could see that he wanted to lie, but he could also see that Arthur was tired of hiding it.

"I have been for years." he finally said. Merlin felt his heart start to race and he knew that whatever happened now was going to change both of their lives. He could do nothing and they would go back to being friends, but somehow that didn't seem like enough anymore. Instead he put his hand on the back of Arthur's neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was chaste, but it said what Merlin didn't know how to. When they pulled apart Arthur looked at him with barely concealed joy.

"Does this mean…"

"I want to try being with you. I'm not gay, but there's something about you, Arthur. What I feel with you I haven't felt with anyone else. That's got to mean something and I'm willing to find out what it is if you are."

Arthur smiled when he said, "I think I'm more than willing."

Merlin nodded and stood up.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's clean this room. It looks like a tornado came through here."

Arthur laughed and began to help Merlin clean.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, this is it. We've come to the end. I had a great time writing this and I'm really happy with how it turned out. It was a fun ride and I'm very thankful for all of you who went on it with me. As always, feel free to review and tell me what you thought.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

/

Arthur and Merlin quickly determined that "being together" wasn't all that different than being "just friends." In fact, the only things that changed were kissing before they went to sleep and going out to eat was now a date. They even decided that they wouldn't tell anyone that they were together; they would let them figure it out.

"How long do you think it will take them to figure it out when we go home for break?" Arthur asked one night. He was laying across his bed with his head hanging over the edge.

"I don't know. Maybe a day or two?" Merlin responded.

Arthur laughed and Merlin gave him a curious look.

"I don't think they'll get it until we tell them. I mean, we've always been ridiculously close. Sharing a bed and being together all the time is nothing new for us."

Merlin leaned over and kissed him.

"No, but that is." he said against Arthur's lips. Arthur smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Yes, and I quite like it." Arthur said.

"Even when you're upside down?" Merlin asked with a laugh.

Arthur gave him a thoughtful look.

"Merlin, I'd kiss you upside down, right side up, under water, in the rain, practically any situation you can think of."

Merlin's heart sped up in his chest and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. He knew that Arthur was in love with him, he'd told him straight away. But Merlin himself still didn't know if he was in love with Arthur. His friend, as he often did, seemed to read his mind.

"I know you don't feel about me the way I feel about you. I'm just glad you're giving this a chance."

"You know I love you, Arthur, I just don't know _how_ I love you. All I know is that right now, this feels right." Merlin whispered.

"Then I'll hope that you feel that way forever." Arthur whispered back.

/

As the semester went on both boys thought it would be a good idea to join some clubs and be more active in university life. Arthur, hoping to escape the stress of his classes, joined an art club while Merlin joined the swimming club.

"You barely know how to swim!" Arthur had yelled when Merlin told him.

"I know. That's why I joined. They're going to teach me all kinds of different strokes and at the end of the semester there's a big club meet. I thought it'd be different and fun." he said in defense of his choice. Arthur just shook his head and told him not to drown. As it turns out, Merlin was pretty good. He took to it quickly and soon it was normal for him to be up at five in the morning to go to the pool. Arthur told him he was crazy to be up before the sun, but Merlin just laughed at him. Outside of their clubs their classes continued to be demanding. At about the middle of the semester they both thought that they would have breakdowns. Luckily they avoided it by drowning the stress in beer and movies.

"Don't go in the closet!" Arthur yelled to the girl in the horror movie they were currently trying to watch. Of course, the girl did go in the closet and was immediately decapitated.

"I told her not to go in there." Arthur said pointing to the screen with his beer and spilling half of it on the bed.

"Hey! I have to sleep here!" Merlin said as he reached for paper towels to clean up the spill.

Arthur helped him but said, "No you don't. I have a bed that you can sleep in and it's three feet away."

Merlin nodded.

"Well I'll have to now. I don't want to sleep in the beer sheets."

That made Arthur laugh, which made Merlin laugh, which meant that they both fell over laughing, which meant that even more beer got spilled on Merlin's bed and on both boys.

"Gross! Now we're covered in beer clothes. I guess we're doing laundry tomorrow."

"I guess we are." Arthur said as he took off his shirt and threw it in the direction of the hamper. He stood up and peeled his jeans off and threw them too. Merlin just sat on the bed and watched. When Arthur was standing before him in nothing but his boxers Merlin finally snapped out of it. He stood up quickly shed his clothes. Something was coming alive under his skin, and it was begging him to touch Arthur. It was strange, because he'd seen Arthur half-naked, even fully naked, multiple times and never had this reaction.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked with a laugh when Merlin pushed him on the other bed.

"When I figure it out, I'll let you know." Merlin said as he straddled the other boy. He leaned down and brought their lips together and suddenly Arthur didn't want to ask any more questions. He brought his hands to Merlin's hips and groaned into his mouth. They both fell back onto the bed and Merlin aligned their hips. He gasped when he felt Arthur's growing erection against his own. It was like every nerve in his body was on fire. They'd made out a couple of times and gotten hard, but it was never like this. This was skin on skin and Merlin wanted more. He ran his hands up Arthur's chest until he got to his nipples. He teasingly ran his thumbs over them and smiled into the kiss when Arthur arched underneath him.

"Merlin, you're pushing it." Arthur groaned as he slid his hands over Merlin's ass and brought their erections together. Merlin hissed at the contact and looked into Arthur's eyes.

"I'm okay with that." he said tweaking Arthur's nipples again. Arthur moaned and pulled Merlin into another kiss. While their tongues intertwined, Arthur slipped his hand under the waistband of Merlin's boxers and squeezed one of his cheeks. Merlin pulled back from the kiss and Arthur immediately removed his hand.

"Too much?" he gasped. Merlin's pupils were blown wide, he was panting, and sweat was beginning to form on his brow. Arthur had never seen him look more stunning.

"No, it just surprised me." Merlin finally answered and Arthur gave him a small smile.

"We don't have to do anything else if you're nervous."

Merlin scoffed and said, "I'm not nervous. Besides, it's not like you have any more experience than I do."

Arthur cocked his head to the side and replied, "You have a point. So, do you want to?"

Merlin blushed and looked away for a second. He seemed to steel himself and then he met Arthur's eye again. He opened his mouth ready to say something, and then the nervousness came back and he closed it. He swallowed and tried again.

"Not yet." he finally said in a small voice.

"Okay." Arthur whispered and then pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Merlin didn't want gentle, so he pushed his tongue back into Arthur's mouth and slid a hand down his stomach. A thrill went through him when he felt Arthur shudder. He knew that he didn't want to have sex, but he _did_ want something. With that thought in mind he cupped Arthur's cock and made him moan.

"I thought you said you didn't want to have sex." Arthur gasped as Merlin began to move his hand against his erection.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to do other stuff." Merlin said with a blush. Summoning his courage he pulled down Arthur's boxers enough to free his cock. He watched Arthur's eyes roll back in his head when he finally wrapped his fingers around it.

"Oh god!" Arthur said through gritted teeth when Merlin carefully circled the head with his thumb.

"That feel good?" Merlin gasped.

"Yes!"

Merlin circled the head a few more times and then ran his hand to the base and squeezed. He noticed, not for the first time, that Arthur was a bit bigger than him. That now had a whole new meaning as he began to pump his hand up and down. While Merlin worked him, Arthur kicked his boxers off so that he was laid completely bare. When his boxers hit the floor he stopped Merlin.

"I've got to touch you." he said as he rolled them over. Merlin went willingly and settled himself on his back. Arthur hooked his thumbs into Merlin's boxers and slowly pulled them off. When he'd tossed them away he ran his hands up Merlin's legs and stopped when he could grip his hips.

"Arthur, stop being a tease." Merlin gasped.

"Yes, _sire_." Arthur said with a smirk. Before Merlin could blink Arthur wrapped his mouth around Merlin's cock.

"Shit!" Merlin screamed and Arthur laughed.

"You like that?" he asked.

"Fuck yeah! Now get back to it!" Merlin ordered.

"Demanding." Arthur teased, but he did go back to sucking Merlin's dick. Merlin thought he was going to die it felt so good. When Arthur began to fondle his balls he knew that it wouldn't be long until he came. He pulled Arthur away from his cock and dragged him back up to his mouth.

"I want us to come together." he said before he kissed Arthur hard.

While they kissed Arthur gripped both of their cocks in his hand and began to furiously pump them. The feel of them sliding together had both boys shuddering. Arthur rested his forehead against Merlin's and closed his eyes. Merlin was gasping underneath him and it was music to his ears. Finally, he felt Merlin tense up and he knew that it would only take a few more pumps before he came.

"I'm going to…"

"I know, me too." Arthur groaned. Sure enough, two more strokes were all it took to send Merlin over the edge.

"Arthur!" he moaned loudly as he spilled over their chests. The sound of his name falling from Merlin's lips in such a way made Arthur's heart almost stop, and with a kiss to Merlin's forehead he followed him into oblivion.

/

Arthur woke up the next morning wrapped in Merlin's arms. He didn't want to move, but then he got a good look at Merlin's face. When he saw how the sun was hitting his hair and the slight smile on his face Arthur's fingers began to twitch. He had to sketch this; he had to put this expression on paper. Carefully moving away from the other boy he got up and collected his secret sketchbook. He'd had it for years, but he'd never shown it to anyone, not even Merlin. His other one was lying on his desk in plain view, but this one was kept hidden away. The book in his hand now contained sketches of Merlin and Merlin alone. They had all been drawn from memory whenever Arthur had to find an outlet for his yearning. There were sketches of Merlin smiling over his shoulder walking down a hallway in their high school, Merlin lying on the beach from their trip last spring, Merlin laughing at a joke at their favorite coffee shop, the list went on and on. This was the first time that Arthur had even drawn Merlin when the other boy was right in front of him, but Arthur wanted this sketch to be perfect. His pencil danced across the paper with practiced ease. In no time at all the drawing began to take form and come to life. Arthur's thumb caressed the lines to do the shading just as he had caressed the boy in the bed only hours before. Time seemed to stand still when Arthur was drawing, and he never knew how long he'd been working. He had just finished dating his creation when Merlin began to stir. Arthur hurriedly closed the book and put it back. When he turned around Merlin had just begun to open his eyes.

"What time is it?" he mumbled throwing an arm over his eyes.

Arthur looked at the clock and said, "Just after eleven. Hungry?"

"Starved. Grab me some clothes, would you?"

Arthur let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. When Merlin woke up he was worried that it would be awkward between them after the events of the previous night, but now he realized that he was being ridiculous. Of course it wouldn't be awkward. It never was. He went to Merlin's wardrobe and grabbed one of his favorite shirts, a pair of jeans, and some boxers. He threw them at Merlin and then went to find his own clothes.

"We'll do laundry after breakfast, yeah?" Merlin asked while Arthur was pulling on a shirt.

"Yeah, but you're paying this time."

"It's your turn! Besides, you're the one who spilled the beer all over my sheets."

"We both ended up spilling beer, but I'll be nice and split the cost with you."

"Oh yeah, real nice. It's your turn to pay for all of it."

The argument continued long after they reached the dining hall.

/

The first break of the semester finally arrived just when both boys thought they might keel over from stress. As they pulled into their hometown they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's nice to be home." Merlin said when Arthur pulled up at his house.

"Yeah. I've got to go and say hi to my dad, Vivian, and Morgan, but I'll see you tomorrow."

Merlin nodded and grabbed his bag from the backseat.

"Give them a hello from me." he said as he stepped out of the car.

"Do the same for Mom and George."

Arthur waited until Merlin was inside the house before putting the car in reverse and heading towards his own home. When he pulled up he was surprised to see Morgan running out to greet him.

"Arthur!" she yelled as she launched herself into his arms.

"Hey. What's this all about?" he asked as he released her. Morgan just smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing. Do I really need a reason to hug my step-brother after not seeing him for nearly three months?"

Arthur grabbed his bag and followed her into the house.

"I suppose not, but you never were too keen on hugging me when we lived together."

"Well I saw you all the time then. There was no point."

"Right."

That was when Vivian came down the stairs and also embraced him. He hugged her back and let her pull him into the living room. His father joined them and they sat down and caught up. When Arthur was finally allowed to go to his room he could only smile.

"It is nice to be home." he whispered as he fell back onto his bed.

/

The next day Arthur, Merlin, Morgan, and the rest of the old group got together. It really was good to see everyone. No one was too surprised at the news that Lance and Gwen were dating. Everyone just wondered what took them so long.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder." Lance replied to all their questions. Gabe clapped him on the shoulder and told him to read less poetry. Arthur and Merlin sat and listened to how their friends lives where going and told them of their own university adventures. Arthur kept his arm over Merlin's shoulder the whole time and Merlin leaned against him, but if anyone noticed, they didn't say anything.

"And then there was the fight Arthur got into." Merlin said. Immediately everyone's eyes were on Arthur.

"You got in a fight?" Gwen asked with wide eyes.

Arthur shrugged and said, "It was mostly a misunderstanding. Merlin got invited to this sorority party and dragged me with him. This girl was trying to get into my pants and wouldn't take no for an answer, so I finally just walked away. Well, she was sitting on my lap, so when I got up she fell on the floor. Her brother came after me and punched me. Merlin came over to stop it, but the asshole punched him too. That was the last straw, so I punched him back and he fell to the ground. Merlin and I got out of there before anything else happened."

Leon, Eddie, Gabe, and Lance cheered. Morgan and Gwen just sat and stared.

"You took a guy out with one hit?" Leon asked and Arthur nodded.

"It was pretty impressive." Merlin added.

"I bet it was! Man, I wish I'd have seen it." Gabe said as he shook his head.

"Yeah, me too! Nothing that exciting has happened to me yet." Eddie put in.

"I'm surprised you let him hit you before you did something."

Arthur looked down and said, "He actually hit me twice, but after he hit Merlin that was the end. I wasn't about to let him get away with that."

Morgan looked at her step-brother with a raised brow.

"You didn't care that he hit you, just that he hit Merlin?"

Arthur nodded and said, "Yeah. Do what you like to me, but no one hurts my friend and gets away with it unharmed."

Now Gwen was looking at the pair with the same look that Morgan wore. They glanced at each other for a moment, and they obviously decided something because they nodded and turned back to Merlin and Arthur wearing matching smiles.

"Well, I guess I know who to call if I ever need someone to fight for me." Gwen said.

"Hey! I'd fight for you!" Eddie said in mock offence.

"So would I!" Lance added. Gwen smiled and grabbed both of their hands. She already knew her brother and her boyfriend would do anything for her. The rest of the evening went flew by as the topic turned to other things, but it eventually came to an end. Everyone parted ways with smiles and hugs and promises of seeing each other again.

/

Over the next couple of days Merlin and Arthur didn't see much of each other. Helen was keeping Merlin busy around the house and Arthur knew better than to get in the way. On one of the many shopping trips that Helen had sent her son on Merlin ran into someone he never thought he'd see again.

"Merlin, is that really you?" he heard from the end of the grocery aisle. He turned around and saw a pretty girl in a purple dress. She had dark hair and a wide smile, but it was her eyes that made him recognize her.

"Fiona?" he asked in astonishment.

"Yes! Oh my God, Merlin, look at you!" she said as she walked toward him. He met her halfway and embraced her. When he drew back he couldn't contain his smile.

"Look at _you_!" he replied. Fiona blushed and returned his smile.

"How long has it been? Almost four and a half years?"

Merlin nodded. It was hard to believe so much time had passed since he'd last seen her.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"My parents moved back after I graduated high school. I'm on break from university."

"Me too."

Fiona cupped his cheek and her smile softened.

"I'm so glad I ran into you, Merlin. I was thinking about you just the other day, wondering where you were and what you were doing."

"Yeah?"

Fiona nodded and moved her hand so that she was holding his.

"I'd love to catch up properly. How about we meet later tonight at the coffee shop? Does seven sound good?"

"Seven sounds great. I'll see you then."

"I can't wait." Fiona said with a smile. She turned and walked away while Merlin stared after her.

/

Arthur was bored. He was beyond bored. In a desperate attempt to ease his boredom he decided to take a walk. It was slightly colder than he was anticipating, so he decided that he'd pop into the coffee shop for something to keep his hands warm. He was about to walk in when he saw Merlin sitting next to a girl in one of the booths. The girl was familiar, so it only took a moment for him to recognize her.

"What's Fiona doing here?" he whispered backing away from the door. Arthur watched as Fiona reached out and took Merlin's hand. He continued to watch as Merlin turned toward her with confusion written on his face. She ducked her head and Arthur saw her lips move, but he had no idea what she was saying. Merlin pulled back slightly from her, but Fiona closed the distance between them again. She cupped his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Arthur saw red. How dare she kiss his boyfriend? His anger quickly turned to heartbreak when he saw that Merlin didn't immediately pull away. Merlin was letting her kiss him. A scream tore itself from his throat, and it must have been louder than he thought because everyone in the shop turned to look at him outside. Merlin saw him and all the color drained from his face. He rose and made his way toward the door, but Arthur had already started running away.

"Arthur! Wait, come back!" Merlin called, but Arthur was not about to stop. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes but he'd be damned if he allowed himself to cry in public. He just continued to run and he didn't stop until he reached his house. In the back of his head he knew that Merlin was following him, but he didn't care. He ran straight to his room and ripped his secret sketchbook from his bag. He opened it and began to tear out all the drawings. The sound of tearing paper and his panting breaths were all that filled the room. Merlin finally reached him when he was just about to tear out the last picture; the one he had drawn of Merlin asleep.

"Arthur, let me explain." Merlin gasped.

"What's to explain, Merlin? You were on a date and you let her kiss you. What else is there to say?"

"It's not what you think!" Merlin tried but Arthur was having none of it.

"It's exactly what I think! Fiona kissed you, and you let her. I saw everything! I saw her grab your hand when you didn't pull away. I saw her put that same hand on your cheek and kiss you, and you still didn't pull away."

"Arthur, please, calm down and listen to me!"

"No! I will not calm down! I feel like my heart's been ripped out of my chest and dragged through the dirt. You say you want us to be together, you want to give us a shot, but you don't want to tell anyone about us. You want them to "figure it out." Then, you go on a date with the girl you were madly in love with and you let her kiss you. I think it's pretty clear what you're trying to say, Merlin. You don't want to really be with me. I was just some sort of experiment for you."

"That's not true! Arthur, I lo…"

"Don't!" Arthur yelled.

"Don't you dare say you love me. Since I was fourteen all I wanted was to hear you say that to me and mean it the way I always hoped you would. I'm not about to listen to you say it now. Not when it's only to calm me down and make up for what you did."

He strode past Merlin and into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked as he followed him out, but Arthur pushed him back.

"Why does it matter?" he snarled. Merlin watched him bound down the stairs and out the door. He collapsed against the wall and felt himself begin to cry. How had this gone so wrong? He looked down at the papers that were covering the floor and saw his own face looking back at him. Dozens of sketches of him from various times over the years were littering the floor of Arthur's room. Merlin gently picked them all up and looked at them. When he reached for the forgotten sketchbook he saw that there was one picture still inside it. When he flipped the book open his breath caught in his throat. Looking at the picture Merlin could see how much Arthur loved him by how detailed and perfect it was. He fell to the floor grasping the picture and knew that no matter what he had to make this right.

/

Merlin had been driving around town for almost two hours. He'd called everyone that knew Arthur, but no one had seen him. His car was still in the driveway when Merlin had left, so he knew that Arthur was on foot. He was beginning to lose hope when his phone rang. Morgan's name blinked up at him and he flipped the phone open.

"Morgan? Did he come home?" he asked. All he could hear at the other end of the line was muffled talking.

"Morgan?"

"Merlin, Arthur's hurt." Morgan finally said in a small voice.

"I know that. I need to talk to…"

"No, you don't understand. There's been an accident."

Merlin's heart clenched and he began to shake. He pulled over and tried to control his trembling.

"What?" he asked hoping he'd heard wrong.

"Arthur's hurt bad. Merlin, they don't think he'll make it. You need to come to the hospital." Morgan said as she began to sob.

Merlin went numb. He didn't remember hanging up the phone, he didn't remember driving to the hospital, he didn't remember anything until he walked into the waiting room to see Ulysses with his head in his hands and Helen and Morgan clinging to each other crying. Helen saw him walk in and walked over to meet him.

"What happened?" he asked in a daze.

Helen wiped her eyes and answered, "He was hit by a car. The police are questioning the driver, but it appears he just walked right out in front of it. There was no time to stop, no time to do anything. He's in surgery right now, but his pelvis is shattered, his left arm has a compound fracture, four of his ribs are broken, he hit his head really hard, and he may have some internal bleeding."

Merlin's knees gave out and Helen had to catch him and lead him to a chair. This couldn't be happening.

"He's going to make it, right?" he heard himself say, but it sounded muted. Fresh tears welled up in Helen's eyes and she took a moment to collect herself.

"We don't know. The doctors are going to do everything they can, but he lost so much blood and his injuries are so bad that they don't know if he'll be strong enough to pull through."

Merlin shook his head. He could feel the tears trailing down his cheeks, but he did nothing to stop them or wipe them away. This had to be a dream. Arthur couldn't die.

"He's strong enough. He has to be. He can't die. He can't."

Helen nodded and wrapped her arms around him, but Merlin couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. He was helpless.

/

It didn't take long at all for everyone to hear about the accident. They all showed up at the hospital, but Merlin didn't acknowledge them. He just kept staring at the operating room doors waiting for the doctor to come in and tell them that Arthur was fine. He refused to even think about the possibility that he wouldn't be fine. Finally, the doors opened and the doctor appeared. Everyone in the room stood up and waited with bated breath for the news that he would bring.

"He made it through surgery. One of his lungs was deflated, so he's got a breathing tube in so that the other lung doesn't become overworked while the healing lung gets stronger. We did our best to reconstruct his pelvis, but he'll need some intensive physical therapy before he can stand or walk again. His arm was set and is in a cast. It should come off in six to eight weeks. He's got a serious concussion but we don't foresee any memory problems right now. Of course, we won't know for sure until he wakes up. His ribs have been set but he'll have to remain lying down for some time while they heal. He's in ICU right now, but I can allow you to see him one at a time."

The relief that swept through the room was tangible. Arthur was alive. Ulysses went to see his son first, followed by Helen and then Morgan. Merlin could have gone next, but he motioned for his mother to go. Slowly everyone in the room went to see Arthur until it was only Merlin left. When Eddie got back he slowly stood up and followed the nurse.

"I can only give you a few minutes." she told him outside the door and he nodded. He cautiously stepped into the room and froze when he caught sight of Arthur. He was hooked up to a number of machines that were all making noise. He was bandaged and bruised and pale. He didn't look alive at all. Carefully and with trembling fingers Merlin brushed his hair back. He sat in the chair at Arthur's bedside and just watched him. He looked at all the machines and couldn't help but think that they were keeping Arthur alive. The thought made him want to throw up.

"What the hell, Arthur?" he whispered. He wanted to scream and throw things, but he didn't have the energy.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed? Well, you did a damn good job of it. I can't believe you! What were you thinking? Don't you know that I can't live without you? Don't you know that there's no _reason_ for me to live if you're gone? Losing my dad was hard, Arthur, but losing you would be worse. I can't even think about it. My brain literally shuts down at the thought of you dying. I know I shouldn't have let Fiona kiss me, it was wrong. I don't even know why I did. She was talking about how she missed me and how she was so happy to see me. She asked if I would give her another chance. I didn't know what to say. She kissed me while I was still trying to process what was going on. I don't want to kiss her. I don't want _her_. You were wrong when you said that I was just experimenting with you. You're so much more than an experiment. You're my other half. Since I was born there's only been one person that could make me smile no matter what, make me laugh when I wanted to cry. There's only been one person who I've run to when the world's come crashing down, only one person I wanted to tell all my secrets to. That's you. I don't want anyone else, Arthur. I just want you."

There was a knock at the door and the nurse told him that his time was up. He leaned over and kissed Arthur's forehead before he followed the nurse back to the waiting room. When he got there he walked straight into his mother's arms and sobbed into her shoulder.

/

The next few days were the longest of Merlin's life. Arthur was slowly getting better, but he was still in ICU. Finally, he could breath on his own and was moved to a normal room. Merlin sat at his bedside from the moment visiting hours started until the moment they ended. The break ended, but Ulysses called the university and explained to them what was going on. They understood completely and said that they would work with both the boys about the missed classes. Everyone else had to go back to school, but they all called every day to check on Arthur's progress. At last, after almost four days, Arthur woke up. Merlin stood over him and his face was the first thing that Arthur saw.

"Merlin?" he choked out. Merlin smiled and nearly burst into tears.

"Yeah, it's me." he said. He explained what had happened and Arthur took everything rather well. When Merlin was finished he calmly asked for a cup of water and Merlin went to fetch it for him. They sat in silence while Arthur slowly drank the liquid. When he was done Merlin couldn't hold back anymore.

"I'm sorry." he said.

Arthur raised his eyebrow and replied, "Shouldn't I be the one saying that? I'm sure I worried everyone half to death."

Merlin gave a half-hearted smile.

"You did, but that's not important. What's important is that you're alive. I'm apologizing because I fucked things up between us. I never meant to do that."

Arthur leaned his head back and sighed.

"Just answer one question for me. Do you want to be with Fiona?"

Merlin reached out and grabbed Arthur's good hand.

"No. I don't want to be with anyone but you."

Arthur looked at him with broken eyes.

"Then why did you do it?" he begged.

Merlin shook his head.

"I don't know. She asked me to meet her for coffee to catch up. Everything was going fine, and then she said that she still loved me, even after all these years. She wanted another chance with me. I didn't know what to say. Then she kissed me and I froze. I know I should have stopped it, but you have to believe me, Arthur, when I say that you're the only one I want."

Arthur stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. He searched Merlin's face and seemed to be looking for something that he evidently found.

"Okay." he finally whispered. Merlin's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

"Okay?"

Arthur nodded and Merlin was out of his seat and pressing his lips to Arthur's before the other could blink. Arthur kissed him back for a moment and then pulled away.

Merlin rested his forehead against Arthur's and whispered, "I'm so in love with you it's crazy."

Arthur leaned back and looked Merlin in the eye.

"Yeah?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, so don't ever go try and kill yourself again. What were you doing anyway?"

Arthur looked away embarrassed.

"I was just trying to get away from you and find a way to stop the pain. I walked forever. I was about to head back home when it happened. I didn't look before I stepped into the street. It was so stupid. I saw the car coming and I knew that it was going to hit me. There was nothing I could do, so I just braced myself and that's the last thing I remember before waking up here."

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't really want to remember what happened after that. There was lots of crying and hysterics."

Arthur laughed, "I'm sure."

He reached for Merlin's hand again and entwined their fingers.

"I'll be alright, Merlin. I swear."

"I know, and I'll be right beside you making sure that you are."

/

It took Arthur nearly a year to fully recover. Both he and Merlin had to take summer school to make up for all the class that they missed, but they managed to stay on track for graduation. It was a long time before Ulysses let Arthur out of the house on his own, but he eventually did. Morgan constantly fretted over him, especially during the months that he was in a wheelchair. Helen was even worse, but as his mom she was allowed to be overly worried about him. Merlin kept his promise and was there every step of Arthur's recovery. He went to every physical therapy meeting and let Arthur cry into his chest afterwards because of the pain. He made sure that Arthur took all his medication like he was supposed to and he was the one that bathed and dressed him when they went back to school. When Arthur was finally given a clean bill of health it was Merlin who was at his side to celebrate with him.

"All I want to do is run a mile and then get drunk." Arthur said as they left the doctor's office.

"I think that can be arranged." Merlin said with a smile as he took Arthur's hand. He drove Arthur to the track where he managed to run two miles and then they went back to their room to drink. They only ended up having one beer each before Arthur decided he'd much rather make-out with Merlin than drink. He pulled Merlin onto his lap and proceeded to do just that. It got very heated and it wasn't long before they were naked together in Merlin's bed.

"I love you." Merlin said as he took hold of Arthur's cock.

"I love you, too." Arthur gasped out as his eyes rolled back.

"You know, now that your fully recovered we don't have to just give hand jobs and blow jobs."

Arthur opened his eyes and stared at Merlin.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he finally asked.

Merlin nodded and ran his thumb over the head of Arthur's cock.

"Okay. Who's going to bottom?" Arthur asked as he started to pant.

Merlin reached over and grabbed a coin off the side table.

"We'll flip. Whoever loses has to bottom."

"Alright. Heads then." Arthur said. Merlin released his cock and flipped the coin.

"It's tails. Looks like I'm topping." Merlin said with a smirk.

"Fine. I don't care, as long as I get to have you."

"You've always had me, Arthur." Merlin said as he leaned up to kiss him. Arthur pulled him close and kissed him back. Merlin trailed his fingers to Arthur's entrance and circled it gently. Arthur shuddered and Merlin smirked. With his free hand he rummaged in the side table drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube he knew was in there. Opening it he poured some on his fingers and gently pushed one into Arthur.

"God!" Arthur groaned. Merlin began to slowly stroke his cock to take his mind off the burn. When Arthur was loose enough, Merlin added another finger. He slowly and carefully stretched Arthur and when he began to rock back onto Merlin's fingers he added a third.

"Merlin, now. Please." Arthur gasped after Merlin found his sweet spot. Merlin nodded. He couldn't last much longer without being inside Arthur. He slicked up his cock and then positioned himself at Arthur's hole.

"I want you to look at me." he said and Arthur nodded. They held each other's gaze as Merlin slowly thrust into Arthur. When he was fully seated he waited for Arthur to adjust before he began to move. It didn't take long until Arthur was moving his hips to meet Merlin's thrusts.

"It feels so good!" Arthur moaned.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck yes, Merlin!"

The pace Merlin set was furious. The sound of flesh meeting flesh was almost deafening in the room. It was only accented by the moans and gasps of the lovers.

"Arthur, I can't hold on much longer."

"Touch me, Merlin."

Merlin wrapped his hand around Arthur's cock and began to jerk him off.

"Come inside me." Arthur whispered. Merlin was shocked, but Arthur only repeated himself. He nodded and quickened his pace. They were both close to the edge.

"Merlin. Merlin!" Arthur moaned as he came over their chests. Merlin screamed when he felt Arthur clench around him and he spilled himself inside the boy. Arthur's eyes widened at the feeling. When it was over Merlin pulled out of him and curled himself into Arthur's side.

"Was it good?" he whispered already feeling sleep taking him.

Arthur chuckled.

"Good? More like amazing."

He felt Merlin smile against his skin.

"I love you, Arthur."

Arthur's heart thundered in his chest and a wide, sleepy grin spread across his face.

"I love you too, Merlin."

He wanted to ask right then, but he knew that it wasn't the right time. He'd wait until they were cleaned up and not so tired. He only planned on proposing once, and he wanted to do it right. He looked over to the framed picture that was on his desk. It was the same one that he had almost destroyed the night of his accident. Merlin's sleeping face stared back at him in black and white and he looked down to see it in color and flesh. Yes, he never wanted to wake up without this boy next to him. He'd known that since he was fourteen, and now Merlin knew it too. He'd fallen in love with his best friend who just so happened to also be his soul mate. What more could he possibly want?

"Nothing." he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
